There's the Girl You Were After
by foundatsea
Summary: SAM/JANET. Will Sam be able to mask her hidden feelings for her best friend on a week long mission that tests every ounce of her self control?


Chapter 1

I guess I never believed anyone when they always said falling in love with your best friend was hard. Let it be known that falling in love with your _female_ best friend who is in the Air Force and is straight is a hundred times harder. Trust me on this one.

I have always known that I am attracted to women, but I had been able to suppress the feelings my entire life. It's not like I could ever have an open relationship with a woman because of the military. Not only that, my father would be more than angry, or even worse, disappointed, if he found out. I suppressed the feelings so well that I even believed I was attracted to Colonel O'Neill, until I met the new CMO on the base.

I remember instantly being attracted to her, and that never happened with me. It always took me weeks, sometimes months, to even develop a physical attraction to someone. I didn't even know the woman yet, but I could already tell that we would end up to be great friends. She had smiled at me when we shook hands, and I could feel myself being very thankful that there would be another woman on base, since there were very few of us here.

Three years later, she is my best friend and essentially a part of my family. We have been raising Cassie together for quite some time now, and we spend a lot of time together outside of work, even though there aren't many chances to do so. Neither of us have ever had regular work schedules.

"Janet?" I call, knocking on her office door before opening it. Her office is empty and I frown, shutting the door and making my way to the infirmary. The General told us at the last minute that Janet would be accompanying us on our next mission that was going to happen this afternoon when he received a distress signal from the medicine man of the planet, informing us that his people we're developing a strange sickness that he did not know how to fix. I hadn't been on many missions with her before, and I was excited that she would be there. Sometimes listening to Daniel and Jack's banter all day was the absolute worst, so it would be nice to have her to talk to for a change. Plus, I just enjoy her company.

An infirmary nurse informs me that Janet is just finishing up her pre-mission physical and points to which bed she at. I walk over just as Dr. Warner is finishing up; It looks so odd to see her sitting on the hospital bed, but I guess she can't give herself a physical, now can she?

"He-ey, Sam," She says as Dr. Warner gets up to leave.

"You're fine, Janet. Watch out for SG-1 on this trip, the infirmary is already pretty packed and we don't need four more bodies in here if we can help it." He looks at me. "Major." He nods to the both of us and returns to someone else's bedside.

I take a seat on the Doctor's stool and look up at her. "Quite the role reversal, isn't it?"

She laughs and hops off the bed and brushes imaginary dirt and dust off her Air Force issued light blue blouse, and then dons her lab coat again. She motions for me to follow her into her office, and I find myself walking closer to her than I should but I blame on the difference in the length of our legs.

She shuts the heavy wooden door behind me and I take my usual seat in the chair in front of her desk. She sits behind her desk and sighs heavily.

"Long day?"

She looks up with me and smiles weakly. "You could say that." She rubs her hands over her brows and leans back. "SG-2 came back, every single one of them covered with cuts and a peculiar rash. Warner and I spent all night treating SG-11 with concussions and broken bones, and Sergeant Cassidy needed his appendix removed this morning."

I smile sympathetically. "And now you have to play babysitter and nurse on a different planet."

She nodded. "It's definitely not that I don't want to spend time with you guys, or go off world since I rarely do, or even help these people, it has just been one hell of a day. And I will not hear the end of it since Cassie is staying on base until we get back. She gets bored at home with her cell phone, computer, games, books, and everything else she has. Can't imagine she will be entertained for long staying here for a week."

I laugh and am silently thankful that I only see Cass on her good days. Everyone knows that I am always good cop and Janet is always bad cop, but Janet doesn't seem to mind. When I come around, we all get along very well, but I am sure they have their good times, too, when I'm not around.

"So when are we supposed to leave? The General told me, but I was a little preoccupied at the time."

I catch myself staring at her perfect little mouth, and I think she notices, too, because she tilts her head, narrows her eyes, and smiles at me. I quickly look away; I could always picture those smooth, dark red lips in my head perfectly. But I am always left to wonder what they would feel like against my own.

I clear my throat awkwardly, willing myself to speak normally. "1400, so in approximately one hour." She looks down at her watch and shakes her head, her auburn hair falling around her face. "Guess we better head to the locker room, then."

Fifteen minutes later, I am reminding myself over and over in my head about why I always try and avoid Janet in the showers. This is _exactly_ the reason why. She chose the shower head next to mine, clearly unabashed by both of our nudity. She knows my body well, she has been my doctor for thee long years, but I have only seen her naked enough times to count on one hand. After every time, I could not contain my thoughts, or my desires, and would always have to excuse myself and take care of my arousal myself with the images of her fresh in my mind, always thinking to myself about how much better it would be if it were her hand instead of my own. Or her own tongue.

God, I need to stop. It's happening again, and it's even worse than the other times. Every other time she had just been changing her clothes, something that happens relatively quickly. But damn, this shower is torture. I try to just stare at the gray tile in front of me but it's becoming exceedingly difficult since she is keen on holding a conversation with me. I can't even keep up with what she is saying and she has been having to repeat herself multiple times. Focus, Carter.

I hear her stop talking and I look over at her. She is holding her washcloth out to me. She must be able to tell I'm confused because she puts it in my hand and asks, "Will you wash my back?" for the second time.

I try my damned hardest to stare at her big brown eyes, and her eyes only, but when I look at her outstretched hand, my eyes glance over her shoulders covered with her dark wet hair, her glistening chest, her toned and tanned abdomen. I don't dare let them look any further down her body.

"Okay," I say and frown when my voice cracks. She smiles and turns around, pushing her hair over her shoulder, and looks back at me expectantly when I don't move right away. I curse myself for letting my eyes linger on the heavy curve of her ass and quickly scrub her back. I feel heat not caused from the water shoot straight between my thighs when she lets out a low and quiet moan and thanks me because _it just feels so good_.

I close my eyes when she turns back around and I hand her the washrag. Rinsing my short blonde hair one last time, I shut my water off and walk to my towel in two long strides, wrapping my entire body and heading to change without even looking at her.

"Sam!" She yells, and I look meekly over my shoulder. The spray of the shower is hitting her in the back of the head, enveloping her in a misty and steamy cloud. She has her hands on her hips. I need to get out of here. Now. "Don't leave without me?"

I look away and nod. She calls out a thanks and I rush into a bathroom stall, locking the door and then leaning my back against it. I slip two fingers inside of myself, using my thumb to press on my clitoris and I come almost immediately, using my other hand to cover my mouth and stifle my almost silent moan. I leave my fingers where they are for a few seconds, feeling the ending result my arousal drip down my knuckles, and I curse my lack of self control. Flustered and ashamed, I flush the toilet and then dress quickly. When I open the stall, Janet is dressed in her slightly big BDUs and drying her hair at the sink. She smiles at me in the mirror and I pray to God hoping that she didn't hear me.

Jesus, this is going to be a long week.


End file.
